Never trust a snake
by gunner brat
Summary: Sirius does a favor for Regulus


Never trust a snake

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make money off of.

Challege info: QLFC Prompt: A reference to a fake love letter and Betrayal

Position: Seeker

Team: Apppleby Arrows.

Sirius stared at the hideous dress robe that his brother lay on the bed between them. Looking up at his impassive brothers face he wondered why his mouth moved before his brain. He had agreed to help Regulus out for a favor. It was the first time he went to Sirius willingly and excited Sirius said yes to anything he needed help with. He had forgotten that the younger boy was the perfect snake while he was the perfect lion.

"Well- Put it on. You said you'd do anything to help me out since I needed it!" Regulus motioned to the robes.

"I'm supposed to wear that hideous thing in the great hall?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"No, you're supposed to wear it for the dance coming up. I promised my date that I would get you to wear it and you agreed that you would." Regulus said plainly.

"Who is your date?" Sirius asked as he inched toward the thing.

"Do you remember the girl in my year that you made cry when you said you wouldn't go with her if she was the last girl on earth?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, I gave her a fake love letter and she wore..." Sirius stopped as he paled.

"Exactly. Her term for accepting my invitation to the dance was I had to convince you to wear that monstrosity to the dance." Regulus said.

"I refuse. I know I said I could help but... I can't!" Sirius backed up against the wall.

"If you don't I'll be sure to spread _those_ pictures that I said I deleted" Regulus said.

"Why are you helping her, anyway Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You didn't have to listen to her complain in the common room and I... I like her." Regulus blushed.

"Do you really like her, Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Please, Sirius! I mean it this time! Please help me with this!" Regulus looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't have a date for the dance and if I wear this then I will _never_ get a date." Sirius said looking at Regulus.

"I'll owe you if you do it. I'll get Mother off your back for wearing it!" Regulus knew Sirius was going to wear it by the wavering look on his face.

"Alright. I'll wear it! I trust you keep your promise, Regulus!" Sirius looked at his brother who looked smug.

The day of the ministry dance came. He was without a date as he predicted and entering it in those robes as the most humiliating thing he ever experienced. Everyone looked at him with thinly veiled disgust. He wanted to join them. He sat at the table set aside and hung his head low, not looking at anyone, but he could feel the glare of his mother and father at the outfit.

Regulus came in alone. Sirius froze as his brother came into the ball room in the correct robes. Regulus looked at him smirking. Sirius wanted the earth to eat him as he ate the rich food. It tasted like ash. The dancing part came and Regulus got up to ask a girl out to dance. Anger filled him but he schooled his expression and prayed for this event to be done soon. No such luck and his pleas were ignored.

His mother ordered him to stay at the table the entire night and he agreed with that order. He stewed in his misery. A few brave girls approached him but he politely declined saying he was told to stay seated. They looked relieved and it filled him with a strange emotion when they left. He looked around for who he thought was his date. She looked at him positively gleeful.

He resisted banging his head against the table. Finally it was time for the last course and he ate the light fluffy cake slowly savouring it. The one good thing about ministry balls were that they had great food. It still tasted like ash but faintly he could taste something better. He left the ball room with his head down with his family. He could hear the others talking about his robes in ear shot and ground his teeth. He couldn't do anything to change it though. It was already done and Regulus that smug snake was smirking at him.

"What were you thinking wearing that robe to the ball?" Sirius's mother screeched when they got home.

His father was standing behind her and Regulus was excused and allowed to go to bed. They were standing out in the hall. He stared into his mothers eyes and spoke the truth, "Regulus said that he needed me to wear those robes so I wore them."

"Regulus? He would never do that! Now tell me what you were thinking about wearing them!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I thought it was to help him get a date!" Sirius clenched his fist and teeth.

"Bringing your brother into this when you clearly were at fault- Your the Black heir. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You embarrassed not only yourself but in this!" She screeched.

"I... Fine. I wore them willingly so that I would embarrass the family. Are you happy now, Mother?" Sirius asked.

"No. Go to your room and we'll decide punishment for this!" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He ran up the stairs and out of the robes. He wanted to shower but the door opened and Regulus walked in. He was looking satisfied but Sirius held his anger in check. It wouldn't do to hit his brother right now.

"You betrayed me. Not only did you not take that girl out for a dance- you didn't help me when Mother was on my case" Sirius said.

"What did you expect when you saw that robe, Sirius? She did promise me something for it- and I plan on getting paid for it. I never said that she was going to be my date for the ball!" Regulus said.


End file.
